


Cling

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Morning Cuddles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: It's a cold morning and you cling to your partner for warmth
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Kudos: 4





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> Some morning cuddles featuring the King. Love ya, Jackie boy.

You woke up to a cold nip in the air gently caressing your face. The chill tickled your nose as you opened your eyes, causing your nose to scrunch up and a soft groan to spill from your lips. You tried to hold back but when the cold air touched your nose again you couldn’t help it. A loud and violent sneeze suddenly took a hold of you, the force causing your eyes to squeeze shut tightly. 

You sniffled and groaned again as you buried your head back into your soft pillow, your body curling up as you tried to stave off the sudden morning chill. You rolled over and snuggled closer to your partner, huddling up to his warmth to try and keep your own body temperature from plummeting. You grabbed his warm hands, causing him to stir from his slumber as you held onto them tightly. You readjusted yourself, shuffling close and tangling your legs together with your partner to keep him close to you. As you moved, you noticed more signs of your partner stirring.

"Jack?" you called. "Are you up?"

You received a grunt in response. 

"Can't sleep with all your moving about" he mumbled; his voice thick with sleep. 

"It's cold" you whined softly. "Give me some of your warmth."

Jack sighed loudly through his nose, causing your lips to pull into a small pout.

"It’s not that cold" Jack murmured. "Don’t be such a baby."

Even though he complained about it, he was still willing to comply with your request. With his eyes still closed he pulled his hands free from yours and opened his arms. You happily dove straight between them, nestling yourself comfortably between his strong arms as you hugged him. Jack wrapped his arms around your waist as you settled against him, your warm breath hitting his neck as you cuddled him. He hummed softly, the sound rumbling in his chest as you pressed a soft kiss against his neck. He turned his head, lips brushing against your forehead as he spoke.

"What time is it?" he asked.

You craned your neck as you peeked at the clock sitting on the bedside table. 

"Early. Very early" you replied. 

Your head flopped back down to the pillow as you hugged Jack a little tighter. His warmth helped to stave off the horrible cold in the air and you were content to stay wrapped up like this for a little while longer. You pressed your hands into the small dip in his back, marvelling at how warm his skin was. It was almost boiling.

"Wanna sleep a little longer?" you suggested. 

"Can't sleep" Jack mumbled against your hair. "Your squirming kept me up."

You playfully rolled your eyes, even though his were still closed. You brushed your lips against his chin, eyes closing for a brief moment.

"I'll get up in a minute and put the kettle on."

For now, you needed more warmth before you even considering trying to get out of bed. Jack hummed in approval. He would never say no to a cup of your coffee. 

"That's a wonderful idea."


End file.
